<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffed by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420899">Handcuffed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an akuma attack accidentally causes Chat Noir and Luka to get handcuffed to one another, Luka begins to become aware of feelings he thought were buried deep inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handcuffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't see enough fics with these two. They're absolutely adorable and one of my favorite rare pairs :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Watch out!” A voice yelled, and Luka had a split second before something--or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>--barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see who had knocked him over, but was barely able to catch a glimpse of black leather before a blinding light flashed in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka felt cold metal resting upon his left wrist. As the light faded, he brought his arm up to the face and, dazed, took in the handcuff that was now binding him to none other than. . . . Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat themed superhero blinked cheekily at him. “I tried to warn you,” he said, “and now it looks like we’re cuffed together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka took his gaze off the handcuffs and peered at the sky. Above them, Ladybug had been battling an akuma that was currently yelling, “I’ll get them! I’ll get them all!” Instead, however, the spotted hero was staring down at the two of them looking exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, why do you always get yourself in the stupidest situations?” She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can always get out of this handcuff using my cata--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug landed beside them and shook her head. “No, get Luka somewhere safe first. I can handle the akuma for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that I can get out of here myself--” Luka began to interject, but neither of them were having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d feel better if you were out of the way.” An emotion Luka easily recognized as--wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>affection?</span>
  </em>
  <span>--flickered across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka opened his mouth to say something before catching a glimpse of yet another flash of light a couple of blocks away. Ladybug turned her head towards it as well before letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him home safely, okay Chat?” She called out before chasing after the akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count on me, LB,” Chat said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka let out a resigned sigh. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he expected his day to go. Being handcuffed because of an akuma? Sure, he could believe that. In the two years that akumas had been terrorizing Paris, he’d seen a lot of weird and bizarre things. But being handcuffed to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And that superhero being Chat Noir no less? Although he sometimes became Viperion himself, this surprised him more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he couldn’t believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, that didn't have anything to do with the fact that Chat Noir was just a little more attractive than usual today, with his hair mussed up in that endearing way and the playful smirk that almost never left his lips, and their proximity was too close for comfort. . . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka forced those thoughts out of his head. So what if he thought Chat was attractive? He couldn’t do anything about it; he was in love with Marinette. They weren’t dating, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings for her. Luka wasn’t about to take advantage of the fact that they were alone and Chat was looking extremely hot and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka, are you okay?” The blue haired boy snapped out of his thoughts. Chat Noir peered at him with those feline green eyes. “I asked you if you were okay with me carrying you back to your house or to wherever it is you need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Luka felt his ears grow hot. “Yeah, that’s fine by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Chat Noir, his right wrist still cuffed to Luka’s left, picked up the older boy bridal style. “Where would you like to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My house boat, please,” he said. The angle he was at was strange. He had a direct view of the side of Chat’s face, and was it just him, or did he see a faint flush of color brushing across Chat Noir’s cheeks under his mask? The realization made him blush even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir launched up into the sky, and Luka, startled, wrapped his free arm around the superhero’s neck. Silence passed awkwardly between them as the two were left with their own thoughts. Was he being unfaithful to Marinette by thinking about how it would feel to always be picked up by Chat’s strong, muscled arms? About how Chat’s lips might taste against his, how they could cuddle together on cold winter days, maybe fight akumas by each other’s side more often--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was most definitely being unfaithful to those emotions right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did the akuma victim get akumatized?” Luka asked, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A police officer was upset that he wasn’t able to catch a criminal after his superior yelled at him about it, and Hawk Moth took control of his emotions,” he explained. Luka nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now we’re bound together like this,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess we are.” Chat Noir said, avoiding looking at him. Luka noticed how neither of them could look each other in the eye now, and his heart was pitter-pattering faster and faster. Gosh, on the one hand, he wanted to sprint as far away from him as possible so he wouldn’t be feeling these feelings. On the other hand, he wanted to stay here, because Chat Noir was just so amazing, and. . . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are!” The leather-clad superhero announced. Chat landed lightly on the deck of the houseboat and gently lowered him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Luka said. He glanced pointedly at the handcuffs around their wrists. “Are you going to cataclysm this now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat nodded. “Cataclysm!” He cried out, black destruction energy forming in his right hand. He lifted his palm and touched the metal surface. The handcuff disappeared into ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka smiled at him. “I guess you should get going, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chat Noir said. His face was still slightly red from what had happened previously. “Hey, if you’re free. . . . would you like to grab coffee together sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything in him screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, don’t say yes, you’re being unfaithful to Marinette,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luka couldn’t help but consider the offer. He’d figure out where his feelings lay for her eventually. Right now, his heart was telling him that he should take this opportunity. He didn't want to end up regretting not doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>